Гретель
Гретель была похищена и воспитана Евой и Адамом, сестра-близнец Гензеля. Она родилась как часть проекта «Ма», но была похищена своей настоящей матерью, Метой. После того, как Ева убила ее, близнецов взяла к себе семья Мунлит. Когда их бросили в лесу из-за голода, то Гензель и Гретель убили своих приемных родителей и разделили Первородный грех Евы на сосуды грехов. Биография Юность Гретель вместе со своим братом-близнецом, Гензелем, была рождена 27 декабря ЕС 0 в Королевском Институте Левианта, как часть проекта МА.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 3. Escape of Salmhofer the Witch После рождения в пробирке ее матерью, Метой, Гретель и ее брат были помещены в лаборантские пробирки Королевского Института Левианта.Escape of Salmhofer the Witch PV Отмечаемый людьми, их рождение стало первым годом нового календаря Эвиллиоса. Спустя некоторое время, они были похищены их матерью из лаборатории и спрятаны в Эльфегорте.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 4. Moonlit Bear После года скрывания в лесу Элда, Мета взяла детей на прогулку. Там она положила близнецов под дерево и на время оставила их одних.Escape of Salmhofer the Witch - 楽しい散歩になるはずなのに ほんの少し目を離したすきに Вскоре они были найдены Евой Мунлит, которая веря что это два фрукта, взяла их и понесла через лес, попутно убегая от их матери и в конце концов убивая ту.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 001 Когда Адам увидел близнецов у нее в руках, то пришел в ужас от поступка Евы.Moonlit Bear - 彼は優しく微笑んだけど 私の抱えた　果実を見て とても悲しい顔をしたのです Со смертью Меты близнецы стали сиротами, и двое дровосеков усыновили детей и растили как своих собственных. Брошенные В ЕС 013 два огня спустились к близнецам и слились с их телами, сделав их неполными копиями близнецов-богов.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 В ЕС 014 Гретель и ее брат вместе с родителями пошли вглубь леса лунной ночью.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part II. Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Любопытная девочка спросила свою мать, к какому счастью приведет их эта дорога и много ли сладостей можно будет скушать в конце пути.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - この道はどんな幸せに続いているの？ そこでは 大好きなおやつをたくさん食べられるのかな？ После того, как родители бросили детей, близнецы поняли, что потеряются, если продолжат путь.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - もう帰ることはできないと ふたりぼっちで残された僕ら Преданные, Гензель и Гретель пришли к выводу, что их родители это на самом деле злая ведьма и ее подручный, которые обманывали их.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande Заполненную лунным светом стеклянную бутылочку,Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) они использовали ее, чтобы осветить себе путь, по которому они шли.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - ガラスの小瓶　月に照らされ ... されどもそれが　正しい道か 僕らは知らず　ただただ歩く Когда Гензель и Гретель вышли к своему дому, то решили, что это «дом ведьмы». С маниакальным выражением на лицах, близнецы решили убить ведьму, веря что если ее не станет, то они будут счастливы. У их теней стали вырастать отростки похожие на руки. Открыв дверь, Адам и Ева пришли в ужас, а Гензель и Гретель схватили фальшивых родителей призрачными теневыми руками. Девочка счастливо смеясь просила свою мать похвалить ее за победу над злой ведьмой.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) В то время как Гензель убивал «приспешника», Гретель толкнула Еву в печь.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - ねえ母さん　私をほめて 悪い魔女は倒したのよ Наблюдая за тем, как ведьма сгорала дотла в печи, они стали свидетелями того, как ее тело стало воплощение первородного греха. Используя предметы разбросанные по дому,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 близнецы разделили его на семь фрагментовChrono Story - 後に残った「始まりの罪」 僕らの手で七つに分けた и рассели их по всему миру, надеясь что они конце концов очистятся.Chrono Story - 舞い上がれ七つの罪 ... 回れ廻れ世界よ この悪しき大罪 清めてよ Гретель и ее брату понравилось в ведьмином доме, и они заснули в кресле на всю оставшуюся ночь, прежде чем решили идти и разыскать своих "настоящих" отца и мать.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Злая Дева Главная статья: Арте После своей смерти, Гретель и ее брат перевоплотились как близнецы Арте и Полло в Вельзениянской Империи на рубеже четвертого века ЕС. Потеряв своих родителей в юном возраcте, они стали слугами семьи Кончита и одержимо верными слугами Баники Кончиты. После нахождения и укрывания винного бокала сосуда греха, эти двое показали его своей умирающей хозяйке в июле 323 ЕС, чтобы спасти Банику от ее возможной смерти от переедания. После того как Герцогиня заключила контракт с Демоном Чревоугодия, они поддерживали "Дьявольскую Пожирательницу Кончиту", когда она стала предаваться все более и более отвратительной еде, убивая слуг, что выступали против приказов лорда феодала. Позже Баника поручила Арте командовать ее гвардией нежити, охранявшей особняк Кончиты, и служанка свободно использовала бокал для контроля мертвых солдат для ее мастера. Позже в августе ЕС 325 Арте была убита и съедена Баникой. Марлонский Убийца Главная статья: Нэй Футапье В ЕС 482 Гретель переродилась, как Нэй Марлон, незаконная дочь Королевы Прим Марлон Королевства Марлон и Короля Арта Первого Королевства Люцифения. Выброшенная своей же матерью, чтобы скрыть свою неверность, Нэй была поднята придворным магом Прим Abyss I.R., которая использовала ее для своих экспериментов. Став одержимой идеей быть принятой своей матерью, Нэй проникла в Королевство Люцифения в качестве шпиона, изображая амнезию, и была удочерена главной служанкой Мариам Футапье, одной из Трех Героев. Нанятая в качестве служанки в королевский дворец, Нэй работала, чтобы подорвать правление Принцессы Рилиан. Во время Люцифенской Революции в ЕС 500, Нэй убила свою приемную мать, прежде чем вернуться к Королеве Довагер Прим в Марлон. Став командиром отряда Оперативной Группы Шпионажа, Нэй помогала королю Кайлу в его Охоте на Ведьм. Позднее получив Бокал Кончиты от Abyss I.R., Нэй приняла командование крепостью Ретасан и возродила орды нежити для компании Марлона против Вельзенианской Империи в ЕС 505. Вынужденная отступить, ассасин вернулась к своей матери в Марлон и присоединилась к ней в Замке Хеджхог, в тоже время поднимая нежити в подготовке к мести Кайла против них. Во время следующей битвы, здравомыслие Нэй рухнуло, и она убила Прим, после чего в не себе напала на Кайла,полностью подчинившись Демону Чревоугодия. После ее усмирения и поимки, она была убита Abyss I.R. в Замке Лионесс. Служанка Бокала После этого, душа Гретель объединилась с Бокалом и ее воспоминания о прошлый жизнях пробудились; и она немедленно вернулась служить новому демону Чревоугодия, Банике, узнав об амбициях своего мастера найти "кладбище", где находились технологии Второго периода для того, чтобы та могла стать Хозяйкой Кладбища и поглотить все в мире. Двумя неделями позже, Демон и Слуга смотрели на сражение Abyss I.R. против Жермен Авадония и Юкиной Фризис. Когда Abyss I.R. попыталась использовать Ложку Малона против Рилиан, раскаявшаяся "Нэй" использовала силы Демона Чревоугодия, чтобы отменить магию Демона Алчности, спасая принцессу и приводя к поражению колдуньи.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 Обладание близнецом После того как Ирина Часовщица исправила Бокал Кончиты и поменяла свою личность на "Джулию Абеляр", богатой аристократки хранившей сосуд в сокровищнице своего особняка в Ролледе, Люцифения. В ЕС Гретель проснулась и увидела мальчика с внешностью Гензеля внимательно изучающего бокал. После того как мальчик схватил винный бокал, дух служанки вошел в него через руку державшую сосуд и отправился к его мозгу, чтобы овладеть им, заключив контракт между ним и Баникой. Прочитав его воспоминания, Гретель подтвердила, что Леми Абеляр был реинкарнацией Гензеля и телепатически связалась с ним, что они были похожи, прежде чем мальчик потерял сознание. After Irina Clockworker reclaimed the Glass of Conchita and changed her identity to "Julia Abelard", the wealthy aristocrat stored the vessel in her mansion's treasury in Rolled, Lucifenia. In EC 603, Gretel awoke and saw a boy with Hänsel's visage closely examine the glass. Once the boy grabbed the wine glass, the familiar's spirit entered through the arm holding the vessel and traveled up to his brain to possess him, forging a contract between him and Banica. Reading through his memories, Gretel confirmed the adopted Lemy Abelard was a reincarnation of Hänsel and telepathically related that they were alike before the boy passed out. После того как он очнулся и выслушал часовую лекцию от Джулии прежде чем она ушла, рассерженный фамильяр сказал плачущему мальчику замолчать, сказав что это его недостойно. Когда тот поинтересовался кто она, Гретель обдумывала это, прежде чем представится как "Нэй", ссылаясь на то, что она была для него другим человеком. Затем она объяснила, что проснулась, когда он взял винный бокал семилетним мальчиком и что только он может слышать ее голос, сказав что она была его и наоборот. После Леми высказал озабоченность по поводу того, что только он один мог ее слышать, Нэй настаивала на том, что иметь кого-то с кем можно поговорить было хорошо, спрашивая было ли ему одиноко из-за того, что он не видел детей из своего приюта. After he awoke and was lectured by Julia for an hour before she left, the annoyed familiar finally told the still crying child to shut up, saying it was undignified of him. When he inquired who she was, Gretel considered it before introducing herself as "Ney", citing she was another person of him. She then explained her awakening when he took the wine glass to the seven year old boy and that only he could hear her voice, saying she was him and vice-versa. After Lemy expressed his concern over being the only one who could hear her, Ney insisted him having someone to talk to was a positive, asking whether he was lonely not seeing the kids from his orphanage. Когда Леми обдумывал правоту ее слов, он спросил, как она узнала и фамильяр вновь сказала, что она была его и поэтому знала его, в результате требуя, чтобы мальчик относился к ней хорошо. Когда Леми стал ругать ее за постоянное проживание в нем, Нэй сказала, что она не будет разговаривать с ним в течении периодов, сделая так что он не будет ее слышать. Леми ответил, что это звучит неправильно и Гретель издевалась, что он не должен придираться, отметив что они не могут быть разъеденены и началось это с того, что он тронул бокал. Испуганный ребенок спросил, не смеялась ли она над ним, раздраженный фамильяр подтвердила, что она была им. As Lemy considered the truth to her words, he asked how she knew and the familiar reiterated she was him and therefore knew him, demanding the boy treat her nicely as a result. When Lemy then fretted over her constantly staying with him, Ney described that she wouldn't talk to him for periods, making him not hearing her around be essentially the same thing. Lemy replied it sounded wrong and Gretel scoffed that he shouldn't nitpick, noting they couldn't be separated and that he touched the glass to begin with. Once the scared child questioned if that meant she was haunting him, the exasperated familiar reiterated that she was him. Потом Гретель наблюдала за повседневной жизнью Леми, как приемного сына Джулии, периодически разговаривая с ним. После того как на восьмой день рождения Джулия подарила мальчику Бокал Кончиты, фамильяр спросила нравится ли ему его мама, пока Леми восхищался бокалом в своей комнате. Он ответил, что да, и перечисляя почему: она была доброй, красивой и покупала ему то, что он хотел, добавив что она бывает немного страшной, Гретель вздохнула и согласилась, прежде чем предположить, что она не была такой хорошей, как она себя вела. Afterward, Gretel watched Lemy live out his daily life as Julia's adopted son, occassionally speaking with him. Sometime after the boy was given the Glass of Conchita as a present for his eighth birthday by Julia, the familiar inquired if he liked his mother while Lemy admired in the glass in his room. He answered he did, listing off that she was kind, pretty, and bought him whatever he wanted. Once he added she was a little scary, Gretel sighed and agreed before suggesting she wasn't as good as she was acting. Когда Леми спросил, что она подразумевает под этим, Нэй отрицала это, утверждая что его мать не такой хороший человек, как он думал. Леми спросил почему она так говорит и фамильяр предположила, что та взяла его к себе, чтобы использовать в будущем, заявив, что она слишком хорошо знала, что такие люди существовали. Раздраженный мальчик тут же завопил, что его мама не такая и Нэй неохотно с ним согласилась, предупредив что он не кричал или его служанка Фоби будет беспокоиться. When Lemy questioned if she was implying something, Ney denied it, claiming Julia might not have been as nice a person as he thought. Lemy then asked why she'd say that and the familiar speculated she took him in to use him in the future, stating she knew all too well that those people existed. The annoyed boy immediately yelled his mother wasn't like that and Ney offhandedly agreed with him, warning him not to yell or his maid Phoebe would worry. Президентская инаугурация Во время разговора за ужином 17 августа 609 ЕК, Гретель услышала, как Джулия сказала Леми, что ее церемония инаугурации будет следующим днем, отметив что после будет вечеринка в Люцифенском Дворце, и что его подруга Рин-чан будет там петь. После того как Леми побывал на церемонии на следующий день на улице Milanais Square, фамильяр сказала, что бы мальчик возвращался в особняк Абеляр после ее завершения. Леми ответив, что не собирается приветствовать Джулию и что будет ждать ее возвращения домой вечером. While Julia and Lemy at dinner at home on August 17, EC 609, Gretel heard Julia tell Lemy about her presidential innauguration ceremony the next day, noting there would be an after party at the Lucifenian Palace and that his friend Rin Chan was scheduled to sing there. After Lemy attended the innauguration speech in Milanais Square the next day, the familiar noticed the boy head back to the Abelard estate after the ceremony concluded. Noting he wasn't going to greet Julia, Lemy replied he would just wait for her to return home in the evening. Нэй сразу же назвала мальчика глупым, напомнив тому что его мать сказала и что он должен переодеться к вечеринке. Когда Леми сказал, что там будут лишь старики и старухи, которых он не знает, Гретель ответила, что он не внимательно слушал свою маму накануне вечером, и напомнила, что его важный друг будет там петь. Потрясенный мальчик переоделся в особняке и взяв карету отправился во дворец. Нэй отметила, что раньше здание называли "Люцифенский Королевский Дворец", потому что королевские семьи жили там. Ney immediately called the boy stupid, reminding him of what his mother said and that he should go change clothes to attend the party. When Lemy brushed it off as just having old men and women he didn't know there, Gretel retorted that he didn't listen to Julia the night before after all, reminding him that his important friend would be singing there. Once the shocked boy changed at the mansion and took a carriage to the palace, Ney remarked that the building used to be called the "Lucifenian Royal Palace" for the royals that lived there. Затем она рассказала любознательному Леми о том, что это место было переоборудовано для общественных мероприятий после смерти Принцессы Рилиан во время революции 110 лет назад. Леми был поражен тем, как много она знала, а та в свою очередь рявкнула, что он должен знать такие вещи прежде чем поторопить его войти. После того как он вошел и начал бродить в поисках Зала Зеркал, Гретель сказала ему повернуть направо на очередной развилке и руководила, пока он не достиг дверей зала. После того как он вошел, мальчик повторил, что она знает много и спросил почему так подробно. She then elaborated for the curious Lemy that the place had been converted for social gatherings after Princess Riliane's death during the revolution 110 years ago. When the impressed boy noted she knew a lot, Ney barked that he should know these things too before hurrying him to enter. Once he entered and started wandering in search of the Hall of Mirrors, Gretel told him to turn right at the next fork in the halls and head up until he reached the hall's doors on the left. Once he entered, Lemy reiterated that she knew a lot and asked why it was so detailed. Прежде чем фамильяр смогла ответить, Бруно Марлон поприветствовал Леми. Когда мальчик не смог его вспомнить, Нэй быстро напомнила ему об администраторе Freezis Foundation. После мальчик спас разговор, он мысленно поблагодарил Гретель. Во время разговора этих двух пока Рин-чан выступала, Гретель услышала о его встрече с Рин и Пятым Пиерро три года назад. После она и Леми слушали речь Бруно о том, что у менеджера Рин Тони Сорпа плохая репутация убийцы детей, он проделывает свою работу не оставляя улик. Before the familiar could answer, Bruno Marlon greeted Lemy. When the boy failed to recall him, Ney quickly reminded him about the Freezis Foundation executive. After the boy salvaged the conversation, he mentally thanked Gretel. While the two talked during Rin Chan's performance, Gretel heard Lemy relate about his encounter with Rin and Fifth Pierrot three years ago. Afterward, she and Lemy listened to Bruno relate about Rin's manager Ton Corpa's shady reputation killing the children he puts to work while leaving no evidence. Спасение .Дивы Неоднократные отказы Леми встретиться с Рин из-за ее туров за рубежом и последующего отступления в особняк Корпа из-за скандала, Нэй предположила, что он мог попытаться пробраться в особняк, чтобы увидеть ее в начале октября этого же года. Когда мальчик опроверг это, так это было абсурдно, она сказала, что все будет в порядке, так как она поможет ему и мальчик в конце концов согласился. Увидев рапорт Саинт Фауро о том, что цирк de Lune будет развернут на землях территории особняка Корпа перед их выступлением 10 октября, Гретель разработала план по которому Леми замаскировавшись, как член цирка проникнет в усадьбу и впоследствии в особняк, пока все спали. Lemy's repeated failure to meet with Rin in the wake of her tours abroad and subsequent retreat into Corpa's mansion due to scandal, Ney suggested that he could try forcing his way into the mansion to see her instead in early October of that year. When the boy refuted that him doing so would be absurd, she said it would be fine since she would be helping him and the boy finally agree. Seeing the Saint Fauro paper's report that the Cirque de Lune would be tented on the grounds of Corpa's mansion before their performance on October 10, Gretel devised a plan to have Lemy disguised as a member of the circus to sneak into the estate grounds and later infiltrate the mansion when everyone was asleep После мальчик переоделся, как пиеро 5 остября, Гретель забрала сосуд гнева из хранилища Джулии и положила его в левый карман Леми, чтобы помочь в проникновении. Леми следуя стратегии Нэй успешно проник в особняк в 2-00 следующего утра. Отметив кромешную тьму, Нэй сказала Леми не пользоватся светом, а попытаться найти путь в комнату Рин при помощи чувств. Когда Леми After the boy disguised himself as a pierrot on October 5, Gretel removed the golden key vessel of sin from Julia's treasury and put it in Lemy's left pocket to help with the infiltration. Lemy then executed Ney's strategy and successfully infiltrated the mansion at 2:00 AM the next morning. Noting the pitch darkness, Ney told Lemy to not use a light and try feelings his way to Rin's room somehow. As Lemy abided and slowly felt his away onward, the disembodied spirit wanred him to be careful since him being found out wouldn't be good for his mother. Lemy mentally affirmed he understood before continuing onward. Gretel then heard the faint sound of crying and questioned if he heard it too. Locating it to be somewhere upstairs, she suggested it was Rin and asked him to find the stairs. After Lemy found his way upstairs and to Rin's room, the spirit listened to the two friends converse through the locked door when the diva revealed Ton kept the key. Ney then mentioned he had an extra key and directed him to Grim the End in his pocket. She then told the shocked boy he could open any door with it and told him to try it. Once he used the vessel to open the door and Rin revealed Ton had killed the person she lip-synced to and would kill her as well, Gretel watched as Ton Corpa confronted the two as they tried to escape. Noticing Lemy's legs were trembling, Ney mocked him for being intimidated. After the boy failed to intimidate Corpa by claiming to be "Fifth Pierrot", the disembodied spirit inquired if he wanted her to help. When Lemy wondered what he could do, the demonic familiar told him it wasn't anything complicated, reitating he should have hope, courage, and believe he could do it. Gretel then told him to leave it all to her as she took full conetrol of his body, swiftly disarming Corpa of his knife and stabbing in the back with it before relinquishing control. Вопреки совести After Lemy escaped with Rin to his aunt Mayrana's mansion in Calgaround before being intercepted by Julia and brought back home alone, the familiar watched Julia reveal her position as leader of Père Noël to the boy and coax him into helping her "correct" the world as the criminal organization's assassin, Fifth Pierrot, with the skill he demonstrated killing Ton. As Lemy thought how his mother was gentle and always said right things, Ney interjected that it was only what he thought and that he was simply still afraid of being abandoned and left orphaned again. The boy mentally told her to shut up. Gretel then listened to Julia convince Lemy his smile while killing Corpa was proof his instincts were telling him it was right. When the red cat mage questioned if him killing Ton was due to "Ney" lending him her power, Gretel admitted "Abyss" was correct and congratulated her on the guess. After Julia told her adopted son to do what he could until she introduced him to the other members of Père Noël, Ney mockingly told Lemy how he had suddenly joined the criminal organization. Lemy yelled that he already told her to shut up and Gretel then silently listened to Julia assign him his first mission to hunt for the traitorous Seventh Magician hiding in Rolled. When the red cat mage recovered Grim the End from her son and inquired if the "ghost" was being naughty taking it, Lemy asked Ney if that was the case and Gretel remained silent. После смерти Леми, душа Гензеля объединилась с бокалом и воссоединившиеся близнецы вместо продолжили служить своему демоническому мастеру. Following Lemy's death, Hänsel's soul was merged with the glass and the reunited twins continued their service to their demonic master. Конец мира После разрушения Третьего Периода и последующего слияния с Адским Двором в ЕС 998, Гретель и ее близнец присоединились к Банике в Особняке Кончиты в городе Гасто, готовя желаемые блюда и служа ей в обликах Арте и Полло. Когда позже Демон Чревоугодия согласился с запросом Бога Солнца на то чтобы Аллен Авадония встретился с ней, Гретель извинилась перед своим сводным братом, за то что ее реинкарнация Нэй убила его возлюбленную Микаэлу. Затем Гензель отвел Аллена к Кончите и достал Четыре Зеркала Люцифении полученных от Микаэлы, слуга передал сосуд греха Гретель. Позднее, двое, прислонившись к закрытым дверям столовой, слушали их разговор. Когда Баника сказала Аллену увидеться с Арте, Гензель дернул свою сестру, сказав ей спешить. Нервная Гретель сказала ему остановиться, признав, что она знала, прежде чем войти. After Hänsel brought Allen to Banica and retrieved the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia from Michaela, the servant passed the vessel of sin to Gretel. Later on, the two leaned against the closed doors of the dining hall and listened in on their conversation. When Banica left after telling Allen to see Arte, Hänsel pulled on his sister, telling her to hurry. The nervous Gretel told him to stop, admitting she knew before trailing off. Пока они боролись, двери медленно открылись, и эти двое упали на пол, встречаемые Алленом. "Арте" быстро поднялась и отряхнула свою юбку, молча, потому что это вероятно было для него легче поговорить с ней, чем глядя друг на друга. Затем девушка отметила, что ее нынешний вид должно быть был немного странным для него и сказала ему подождать. Затем она превратилась в "Нэй" и рассказала As they struggled, the doors suddenly opened and the two fell onto the floor, greeted by Allen. "Arte" immediatley rose to her feet and dusted off her skirt, silently that it would probably be easier for him to talk to her like that.staring at one another. The girl then noted her current form might've been a bit weird for him and told him to wait. She then transformed into her Ney appearance and related Когда Аллен сказал, что видеть ее лицо для него достаточно, служанка выразила свою радость, он почувствовал, что путь раньше заставить ее извинится. Бросив короткий взгляд, Гретель заметила, что это было просто в не ее характера сделать так. Аллен заметил, что "Нэй" просто стесняется, как всегда и служанка рассказала, что она не может вспомнить что-то о ее личности как "Нэй" больше. Затем она нерешительно спросила, собирается ли бывший слуга потом увидеться с Рилиан. When Allen said seeing her face was enough for him, the maid expressed her glee he felt that way before trying to make her apology. Giving up shortly after, Gretel sighed that it simply wasn't within her character to do so. Allen then noted that "Ney" was just being shy like always and the maid related how she couldn't remember what her actual personality as Ney was like anymore. She then hesitently questioned if he was going to see Riliane next. После того как мальчик подтвердил, что да, она попросила его передать принцессе ее наилучшие пожелания. Когда ее спросили, не собирается ли она лично с ней увидеться, Гретель сказала что ей нужно остаться и приготовить блюда для Баники, поскольку их повар не вернулся. Слуга попрощался и Нэй передала ему четыре зеркала Люцифении, объясняя как они были одержимы ими. Затем она смотрела, как Демон Гордыни показался в своей миниатюрной форме перед путешествием с Алленом в Люцифению. Наследие После того как ее душа слилась с демоном Чревоугодия, бог солнца Сикл предположил, что полное подчинение Гретель Баникой было результатом того, что копии деградировали с каждой реинкарнацией и отбросили забытую причину своего существования в первую очередь. Века спустя, Немезида Судо начала слышать голоса Гретель и ее близнец, неоднократно говоривших ей, что она была брошена своей матерью, МА. Деградировавшая Гретель позднее показалась, в качестве женского слуги Театра Зла,Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif прислуживающей Хозяйку Кладбища.Evils Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" МA написала несколько сценариев связанных с Гретель и Гензелем и адаптировала их в фильмах. Во время просмотра фильмов с нарушителем в театре Зла, Ма задавалась вопросом, а существовали ли близнецы на самом деле, так как казалось, что они были надежно скрыты родителями и не было никаких документов, регистрирующих их существование.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part II. Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Рассуждая о "мотивах" Хозяйки Суда, Гаммон Окто отметил, что для реинкарнация Гензеля, Леми Абеляра, было не характерно родиться без своего близнеца. Также ему было интересно, что случилось с близнецами и вопрошая должны ли они спросить Хозяйку Адского Двора, чтобы найти ответ.Evils Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" Личность и черты характера Будучи ребенком, Гретель была доброй и невинной наряду с братом и слушалась приемных родителей.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Они не были наивны, и понимали, когда пошли в путешествие по лесу, в которое взяла их семья, что неизбежно потеряются.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - もう帰ることはできないと После того как родители бросили их умирать, Гретель стала озлобленой и решила, что Адам и Ева не были их настоящими родителями, а были на самом деле ведьмой и ее подручным, которые все это время обманывали их.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande Гретель также могла быть очень коварной,Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - そこでは 大好きなおやつをたくさん食べられるのかな？ убивая Еву с улыбкой на лице, она все время высмеивала своих приемных родителей.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Она и ее брат были полны решимости найти своих настоящих родителей, несмотря на то, что они не знали кем те были.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - さあ「本当の」母さんと父さんに会いに行こう Как правило Гретель часто опиралась на поддержку брата, позволяя Гензелю вести их по пути и держась с ним за руки.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Близнецы также очень любили сладости.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - そこでは 大好きなおやつをたくさん食べられるのかな？ Умения и навыки После слияния с фрагментом Левиа-Бехемо, Гретель стала неполноценной копией одно из богов-драконов. Как результат, тень девочки могла ожить и проявиться во мраке, принимая различные формы формы, например такие как руки или другие конечности, и Гретель могла свободно управлять ею.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Гретель также показала наличие у себя магических способностей, разделив Первородный Грех на семь частей и рассеяв их по миру..Chrono Story - 後に残った「始まりの罪」 僕らの手で七つに分けた Это также позволило Гретель перерождаться каждые несколько веков, ее душа суждено было перерождаться каждые несколько веков в аналогичном теле, как правило вместе с ее братом-близнецом. Хотя, если у родителей девочки должны были быть дети до ее рождения, то Гретель могла инкарнировать, в качестве одного из этих детей или же не инкарнировать вовсе в том цикле. Связь с другими персонажами Мета Зальмховер: настоящая мать Гретель и Гензеля, Гретель растила Ева и она не помнила ничего о своей матери. Но позже после смерти Адама и Евы, она выразила желание найти свою «реальную мать». Она передала свою фантастическую верность Мете большинству своих реинкарнаций, показывая верность ко всем своим матерям или женщинам, напоминавших ее. Ева Мунлит: приемная мать. Гретель выросла, думая, что именно она ее мать, однако после того как Ева бросила ее с братом, она решила, что та была злой ведьмой. Получив удовольствие от убийства Евы, позже Гретель посчитала ее притязательной и хлопотной женщиной, обнаружив первородный грех среди ее пепла. Адам Мунлит: приемный отец Гретель. Гретель выросла, считая его своим отцом, однако она убедилась в том, что тот подручный злой ведьмы, после того как он бросил ее с братом умирать. Она не уделила ему много внимания после обнаружения первородного греха Евы. Гензель: брат-близнец. Гретель любила своего брата и всегда была вместе с ним, если она могла помочь то помогала, чувствовала себя комфортно держа его за руку и помогла ему победить ведьму и подручного. Она также выступает в качестве голоса разума Гензеля, поясняя тому, что он видел и слышал после смерти приемных родителей. Она оставалась с ним и после смерти Евы, и как правило была рядом с ним при всех их перерождениях. Арте: одна из реинкарнаций Гретель, От Гретель к ней перешла внешность и ее душа, а вместе с ними перешла и верность к любому человеку, напоминающим Мету, например такие как Кончита. Нэй Футапье: одна из реинкарнаций. Гретель передала свою душу ей, а вместе с ней перешла и лояльность по отношению к матери, как Прим. Женский слуга: остаток Гретель, родившийся из Бокала Кончиты. Создана из остаточных следов Гретель. Слуга делит с ней одну внешность и верность к любому, напоминающим Мету, например Хозяйка кладбища Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш: одно из предназначенных воплощений Гретель, Но из-за нарушений судьбы, вызванных I.R. и Прим Марлон , Гретель реинкарнировала, как Нэй Футапье. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Гретель, создана на основе персонажа из сказки братьев Гримм «Гензель и Гретель». *В оригинальной истории, Гретель изображалась как прожорливый ребенок, что укрепляет ее связь с демоном Чревоугодия. *Имя Гретель происходит из немецкого языка, и означает жемчужину, и уменьшительное от имени Маргарет. Любопытно *Юная Рилиана носила в детстве платье, похожее на наряд Гретель, и похожий наряд, пусть и в меньшей степени, носила женский слуга из театра зла. *Перевоплощения Гретель как правило более кровожадные и злобные по сравнению с перевоплощениями брата. *Когда Гретель планировала убить свою приемную мать, то ее тень появилась, как физическая меняющаяся форма вокруг нееAbandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Галерея Песни= Moonlirgretelandhänsel1.png|Гретель в Abandoned on a Moonlit Night It.png|Гретель, как она появляется в Moonlit Bear Schermata 2013-04-09 a 2.36.12 PM.png|Гензель и Гретель в Heartbeat Clocktower Chrono1.png|Гретель в Chrono Story Meta_3.png|Гретель, как она появляется в Escape of Salmhofer the Witch SCPHanselGretel.png|Гретель в Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Книги= Meta lab.jpg|Гретель в Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Hgmb1.png|Гретель в истории Moonlit Bear 12b.jpg|Гретель в истории Abandoned on a Moonlit Night |-| Манга= GretelPierrot.png|Появление Гретель в небольшой манге Fifth Pierrot |-| Атрибутика= HänselGretel_Card.png|Игральная карта с изображением Гензеля и Гретель |-| Разное= Prelude to forest.jpg|Гензель и Гретель на обложке альбома Prelude to Forest 3k.jpg|Иллюстрация Гретель в Evils Kingdom SCPBookletH&G.png|Illustration of Hänsel and Gretel in Seven Crimes and Punishments regular edition booklet MetaHanselGretelSuzunosuke.png|Illustration of Gretel and Hänsel by Suzunosuke OSSCEback.png|Gretel on the back of the Original Sin Story Complete Edition album cover Appearances References }} es:Gretel Категория:Персонажи Категория:Gretel Категория:Arte Категория:Ney Futapie Категория:Ney Marlon Категория:Арте Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Original Sin Story Категория:Левианта Категория:Баника Кончита Категория:Чревоугодие Категория:Banica Conchita Категория:Servants Категория:Близнецы Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:Elphegort Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Evil Food Eater Conchita Категория:Hänsel Категория:Гензель Категория:Lemy Abelard Категория:Pollo Категория:Гретель Категория:Ева Мунлит Категория:Eve Moonlit Категория:Project `Ma` Категория:Project Ma Категория:Moonlit Bear Категория:Seth Twiright Категория:Meta Salmhofer Категория:Master of the graveyard Категория:Adam Moonlit